


Soulcatcher – Soulkeeper

by MademoiselleLierre



Category: Oculus (2014), Supernatural
Genre: Bad Driving, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Demons, Exorcisms, F/M, Magic, Mirror from Hell, Original Character(s), Past Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleLierre/pseuds/MademoiselleLierre
Summary: While looking for a new job, Sam and Dean get a call from an old friend.A Supernatural/Oculus Crossover





	Soulcatcher – Soulkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translated and slightly edited version of my german fanfiction “Spiegel der Seelen”, which I also uploaded on my account. I might take the original version down in the near future, but you’ll still be able to find it here: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/57fbfce90003432025261f54/1/Spiegel-der-Seelen  
> In case you’re interested.  
> The story takes place somewhere in between the end of season 1 and episode 16 of season 2 and ignores everything that happened after season 5!

The sound of screeching tires and centrifugal forces, pressing him against the passenger door woke him from his dreamless sleep.  
“What… What happened?”  
Startled and bleary-eyed, Sam fought himself back into a safe, upright sitting position.  
Dean laughed.  
“Calm down, Sammy. No ghosts on the road. Just a little change of direction.”  
It took Sam a while to process his brother’s words.  
“Oh, come on, Dean! Are you serious? I almost went into cardiac arrest!”  
“Uh, someone’s being dramatic!”  
Sam shot his grinning brother an angry look and let himself fall back into the seat.  
“Idiot.”, he muttered under his breath, rubbing the last remains of sleep from his eyes. As soon as the sudden adrenalin rush faded away, Sam noticed how groggy he was. His neck was aching and his stomach was growling. He couldn’t remember when he had dozed off, but it must’ve been hours ago. It had gotten dark in the meantime and the Impala’s headlights were illuminating parts of a seemingly endless road ahead.  
„Where are we?“  
„Somewhere in Michigan. On Highway 41, to be a little more specific.“  
Dean started digging in the room underneath his seat, one hand still on the wheel.  
“Here, in case you’re hungry”, he said, tossing Sam a well filled shopping bad, “And give me one of the Dr. Peppers while you’re at it.”  
Sam took a quick look inside the bag and sighed.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dean… Pop Tarts, Twinkies, Donuts and… Cheetos? I thought you bought actual food!“  
„Hey! I’d been planning on going to a Diner, but there was no way I could leave my sleeping beauty alone in the car for so long.”  
“Well, how about… I don’t know… waking me up next time?”, Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother’s teasing.  
“Not that I didn’t try, but you’d have slept through the end of the fucking world, Sammy. I was able to stack my empty cans on you and even your super annoying ringtone didn’t wake you up.”  
“Someone called me?”  
Sam reached for the phone in his pocket, but couldn’t find it.  
“I took it“, Dean said, pulling the phone out of his jacket.  
“Give me a Dr. Pepper and I’ll give it back. Maybe I’ll even tell you who called. Deal?”  
“You take my phone calls now?”  
Sam tried to snatch his phone out of his brother’s hand, but Dean was faster, pulling his hand away and holding the phone outside of Sam’s reach.  
“Hey, the stupid thing rang four times in less than fifteen minutes, you didn’t even flinch and there was no way I was going to listen to that stupid ringtone again! Next time you better wake up, if you don’t want me to… HOW ABOUT STAYING ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FUCKING ROAD, ASSHOLE?!”  
“DEAN! Fuck! That was the only car within the last twenty or even fifty miles! Do you want to die in a fucking car wrack so badly?!”  
While arguing they both had taken their eyes of the road, what nearly resulted in a head-on collision with an oncoming truck.  
For the next couple of minutes only the mix tape filled the awkward silence, until Dean found his voice again.  
“Wow… I don’t think I need that Dr. Pepper anymore”, he said with a nervous laughter, still visibly pale.  
Another couple of minutes ticked by, until Sam remembered what they had been fighting about.  
“Are you going to tell me who called? Or do we have to pick up a fight again?”  
Dean grinned.  
“We had a deal, Sammy. Give me a Dr. Pepper and I’ll tell you everything.”  
“I thought you…”  
“I might not need it anymore, but I still want one!”  
Sam huffed, picked up the bag that had fallen off the seat and started searching for the requested drink. After he had handed Dean the open can, he picked a bottle of orange lemonade and a pack of Mini-salamis for himself and got comfortable in his seat.  
“I’m ready. Tell me everything.”  
“Do you remember Sarah Blake? The Sarah Blake we met in Newport? The hot, super intelligent art dealer, who…”  
“Dean, I know who Sarah Blake is! Did she call?”  
“Right on the mark, college boy! She was a little surprised when I picked up, but she told me that it’s urgent and that we should come right away.”  
Dean took a long sip from the can before he continued:  
“And that’s why we’re on our merry way to Beacon, New York! Are you excited?“  
“She doesn’t live in Newport anymore?”  
“She told me that she moved about half a year ago to start her own business, or something.”  
“Wow. So… Beacon. That’s going to be quite a long drive, even for our standards.”  
“Well, it seems like we’re going to live in the car for the next couple of days. So you better get used to Pop Tarts and Mini-salamis, Sammy.”  
“No way! I need a real meal.”  
“Same here. We’re going to stop at a Diner in the next bigger town we’ll drive through. We’ll grab a bite to eat, I’ll catch up on some sleep and you can start with the researches or something.”  
“Did Sarah give us some clues?”  
“She didn’t give us much to work with. She just said that we should look into the New York area news coverage of the last couple of weeks and into everything we know about mirrors.”  
Sam started to rummage through the glove box, pulling out his father’s journal and started flipping through the pages.  
“A mirror… If we’re lucky it won’t be too complicated.”  
“Sammy, I don’t think that Sarah would’ve called us, if this would be about smashing a mirror.”  
“You think so?”  
Sam looked at his brother, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
“She has learned a lot from you, Sammy. I’m sure she’s tried all the basic things before calling.”

~*~

Sam woke up when Dean pulled into the Diner’s parking lot. The sun had just risen, judging from the dim light. The parking lot was nearly empty and except for a bunch of truckers and night drifters, who were staring down on their coffee mugs, the Diner was as well.  
The brothers sat down at one of the table and ordered a generous breakfast.  
While enjoying their eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes, they were discussing their next steps.  
“We’ll have to drive straight through the country”, Dean said between two bites of his Hash Browns, “So we better take turns driving.”  
Sam nodded in approval.  
“So I’ll be the one to drive the first tour after breakfast?”, he asked.  
“You’ll be the one to do the first researches on our new case after breakfast, Sammy. In the meantime, I’ll try to get at least a few hours of beauty sleep and after that, we’re going to buy some supplies.”  
“But we’ll lose a lot of time that way”, Sam pointed out.  
“Yeah, about half a day. But with enough food and water we’ll be able to drive for a few days without any long breaks. Same goes for your research materials.”  
Sam thought about his brother’s words for a moment.  
“You’re right”, he said eventually, “ It might be best if I try to find as many online articles about our case as possible and download them, so we can read them on our way. Maybe I can even get my hands on some books about mirrors. In case this town has a library, that is.”  
With that, Sam finished his coffee and got up.  
“I’m getting my laptop from the car”, he said.  
Dean just made some sort of ‘See? I told you so’-gesture and continued eating.

~*~

Sometime around noon it started raining. Sam looked up from his laptop and out of the Diner’s window, searching for the black Impala between the other parked cars. He couldn’t detect any movements inside, so he figured that his brother was still fast asleep.  
He looked back to the screen, checking the download process and sighed in relief. After scanning through news page after news page, downloading anything about what the articles called “The tragic case of Tim and Kaylie Russell” and digging through hundreds of online forums, blogs and equally dubious sources about mirrors, myths and superstition, he felt tired and slightly frustrated. While the articles seemed to be promising, he hadn’t been able to find anything groundbreaking or new about mirrors at all.  
After the last few downloads were done, Sam closed his laptop and got ready to leave. A buzzing sound from his pocket signalized that he had received a message. He fished the phone out of his pocket and opened the messaging history.  
The new message was short and from a yet unknown number. It read:

Glad you can make it.  
Please hurry. Everyone is scared of this thing.  
Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> A big THANK YOU to my dear friend Tama for proofreading!


End file.
